worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Legion Warmachines
Ground Control Dredka Main Battle Tank The principal warmachine of the Legions of Liberation is the massive Dredkaflauvisk main battle tank, a monstrous multi-cannoned multi-tracked mechanical mountain of bragsteel armor buried under slabs of bragcrete applique and explosive reactive armor. Dredkas usually come in two versions, with the Legionnaires possessing the more massive ''over''tank that sports even more guns, armor, sponson-cannons and missile batteries (sometimes even shield batteries) than normal; overtanks are sometimes also referred to as siege tanks, as they are designed to end sieges by ending the cities that are being besieged. The second version is the Shock Army's ''drop''tank, which is a slightly smaller and lighter version designed to be rapidly deployed - by getting dropped from orbit, its bragcrete armor serving as a heat-shield for reentry and retrorockets bolted on to the hull and multiple-parachutes to help cushion its crash landing. It is said that each Dredka tank is worth the lives of thousands of Legionnaire conscripts - and even if there was only a handful of Dredkas for every poorly-supported thousand-bear conscript horde, that would still mean that the Bragulan armies have innumerable battle tanks to bury their enemies with in an unending wave of steel. Chornyb Urban Pacifier The Chornyb All-Terrain Urban Pacifier is the standard armored fighting vehicle of the Legions, serving as an armored personnel carrier and infantry fighting vehicle. It is powered by an atomic steam turbine that can produce a smokescreen of radioactive vapor, or make deafening sounds to disorient and intimidate enemies when switched to ‘psychological warfare mode’. It has a computer-controlled hydraulic suspension for unrivaled off-road handling, and optional inflatable buoyancy pods for amphibious capability. The troop compartment can be modified, with the side gunports replaced by lateral launcher tubes and the compartment itself turned into a missile magazine. Standard weapons come in the form of K-cannons, heavy machine bolters, grenade launchers, nuclear flamethrowers and a 105mm main gun. Active defenses, explosive reactive armor, and a multilayered bragcrete/bragsteel hull give protection to the crew and passengers sardined inside it. Extra armors can be bolted on the hull to turn the Chornyb into a mobile wheeled bunker. The Chornyb Scout, a slightly smaller, lighter, less armed and modular variant that is otherwise identical to the original Urban Pacifier. The Scout is not actually designed to be a true scout vehicle, but instead is meant to be a versatile vehicle that can be a recon scout, a mobile field hospital, a communications relay, a mobile SAM site, a mobile radar site or anything else as needed. Wvojtyek Utility Half Track Named after a paleo-historical Bragulan hero known for his faithful labours, the Wvojtyek Utility Half Track is a truly ancient workhorse originating from pre-Byzonic eras, in fact believed to be a thousand years old. Its crude simplicity means that it can be used anytime, anywhere, with abundant spare parts if its ruggedly fossilized components ever fail. As Wvojtyeks are too small to carry the nuclear reactors found in the Dredkas and Chornybs, they are instead equipped with powerful internal combustion engines that use plutonium-enriched diesel fuel, re-leaded to decrease radiation emissions. Looted and/or smuggled samples of these vehicles can be found all over Wild Space, where there is a demand for the rugged effective Bragulan engineering. The Wvojtyek is a standard mode of transportation for Bragulan infantry, and the chassis has had thousands of permutations, from having nothing but bare-bones flatbeds or simple troop compartments to modern armored command and control cabins. Often Wvojtyeks can be seen mounting heavier weaponry, such as anti-aircraft guns, missile launchers or rocket artillery racks. Braglaleika General Atomic Artillery Platform Also known as the 'Atomic Aniya' to Bragulan artillerists operating it, and the 'BIG GAAP' to Solarian Marines often subjected to its bombardments, the Braglaleika is a massive treaded behemoth based on the Dredka droptank chassis already designed to survive orbital reentry and further reinforced to withstand the recoil of the latest, greatest and hugest of Bragulan artillery pieces. Aside from its main gun, the basic Braglaleika is otherwise unarmed and unarmored, and must be delivered dirtside by Great Leap forward landing crafts. Often, it must then be brought to the forward lines by battlefield railways set by the engineer corps for it moves at too ponderous a pace on its own treads. Aerospace Power Stalag Gunship The Stalag-class gunship/bomber is the Legions' primary air support vehicle, affectionately called 'Steel Butterfly' by its crews. It can be barely described as aerodynamic but somehow it can not only fly through air at hypersonic speeds, but also reach orbital altitudes with its turboramscramfanjets and liquid uranium/plutonium combustion thrusters. In its standard configuration, the Stalag can launch missiles or drop bombs at its targets, or when a more delicate touch is needed, it can be configured for close air support with the bomb bay replaced by underbelly assault cannons, allowing it to act as an aerial artillery piece and tank-killer gunship. The Stalag is a VTOL (variable take-off and landing) aerospacecraft, with an opaque bragsteel canopy and turboramscramfanjets capable of 3D thrust vectoring. Typically, aside from delivering tactical strike packages, the Stalag can perform an overwatch role in loitering or hovering with its turbofanjets while supporting ground troops and armor. It can also serve as a very well-armed and well-armored transport for Bragulan infantry, giving normally landlocked ground pounders a chance to man the tailguns and shoot at innocent civilians from the sky. SNT Aerofighter Babushka Paleobomber Nul-class Ekranodropship Orbital Support Long March-class Space Barge Great Leap-class Forward Landing Craft Category:Bragule Category:Ground Forces